


Dangerous Ideas

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at humour, Drinking, M/M, No Spoilers, Polyamory, Set in an umprecised time after BoO events, Shameless - ridiculously shameless - smut, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: Percy's ideas could ruin people's lives. Jason knew it, but did nothing anyway.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMint/gifts).



> Helloooo everybody! How are you? Fine? No? Yes? Oh, well. It's gonna get worse after this one shot, anyway. 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is not my first language. I'll repeat this to death.  
> \- First attempt at a threesome. I did it for you ç_ç ~~smut smut smut smut~~.  
>  \- Underage & Drinking warnings. If these trigger you, please do not read.  
> \- Two parts one shot.
> 
> I'm gifting this to Pixyice! Thanks darling for your moral support.
> 
> Enjoy *-*

Jason Grace wasn't exactly the kind of person who got mad easily. He had been raised by wolves, for fuck's sake. If there was a thing he excelled at, that thing was temperament.

When it was the moment to shut up, Jason shut up. When it was the moment to be assertive, he did it without prevailing on anyone. Being impulsive, aggressive and remotely annoying was counter-productive. Jason Grace worked for himself _and_ for the group, group which had firstly been made of Romans of Camp Jupiter when he was praetor; the Seven of the Argo II during the war against Gaia and then minor gods all around the world when he had become Pontifex Maximus.

People got usually concerned when Jason looked pissed. It was an unusual event for them. So, when he came back from Olympus that morning and reached his cabin, Percy Jackson surely noticed he had been mad. Kicking an innocent door was weird enough to worry him.

It wasn't like Percy had meant it. He hadn't absolutely meant to get Jason _more_ pissed. He had stood up from his deckchair, got down the stairs of his patio, crossed those two metres which separated Cabin One from Cabin Three and knocked on said innocent kicked door.

No one had answered him the first four times. Percy was about to change plan when Jason finally slammed the door open, shouting at his face in a way that the son of Poseidon almost didn't recognise belonging to his dear lovely friend Jason.

“What the _actual fuck_ do you want?!”

“Woah! Calm down!” Percy raised his hands in defence. “I was worried. Are you fine?”

“Yes. Mind your business, Jackson.”

Percy smirked dangerously. “ _Jackson_? Wow, someone really got on your nerves today. Still brooding over your breakup?”

Jason's knuckles around the door-handle tensed. “This has nothing to do with- _listen_ , mind your business. I'm asking you this favour.”

“We both risked our lives several times to save each others' asses. I thought this was a guarantee of friendship.” Percy winked. “C'mon, Sparky. What is up?”

“I've got problems with some minor god.”

“Bullshit.”

“Okay, I'm still brooding over the breakup with Piper.”

“Other bullshit.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “My father is giving me nightmares, all right?! Can you leave me alone, now?!”

Percy made a step closer and locked his eyes with Jason's. He was studying him. “You're not messing with me. Are you?”

“No,” the son of Jupiter sighed, rubbing his eyes and trying to push the tiredness away. “He's not happy with me at all. He just... he scolded me. Can you believe it? _Scolded_.”

“So you're basically complaining about the fact that your father is behaving like... well, your father?” Percy crossed his arms mockingly.

Jason had to hold himself from punching his friend in the face.

No wonder that guy used to piss off every life form existing on Earth, over the Earth and under the Earth surface. Percy Jackson was a particular case of human being, comparable to a disturbing but kinda fascinating painting you can't stop looking at.

Jason took a deep breath. He needed patience with this one. “That's not the point, Perce. The things he told me... I really don't want to talk about it. I'm serious, now.”

Percy nodded. “Okay. So... What did he tell you?”

Another fun fact about Percy Jackson? He was a living contradiction.

Jason's jaw clamped. “Percy, are you deaf?”

“Sorry, what you said? I can't hear you. You were about to tell me what Zeus told you, weren't you?”

“No. I wasn't. If you're polite enough, I'd like to-”

“Invite me inside? Very willingly. Thanks, mate.” Percy winked once more, walking past Jason and entering Cabin One without saying a word. He then turned around. “Wow. How can you get over the fact that Zeus scolded you with a giant statue of him in the middle of the room?”

Jason took a deep, calming breath. “Zeus' statue isn't the biggest problem I have, _right now_.”

Percy's eyebrow raised mockingly. “I guess not.” He sprawled on Jason's bed. “C'mon. Tell me everything.”

Despite being so damn annoying, Percy Jackson actually was the person who more closely resembled to a friend for him. Anyway, Jason was still having problems with defining their friendship. The fact that Jason's dick did weird things when Percy was around wasn't certainly helping. Jason had tried his best to be the son of Poseidon's friend. His hormones didn't agree, though.

He sat on the bed in resignation. Staring at Percy's shirt slightly rolled up on his stomach wasn't going to make the whole talking-thing easy. He couldn't afford to look at him any longer.

“Well,” Jason sighed, “he says everything I do is a disappointed.”

Percy closed his eyes and hummed, both his arms casually extended over the mattress. Jason could feel the tip of Percy's left hand tickling his thigh.

“Then he added... that he cannot imagine something more humiliating than helping other useless gods to get their cabins in Camp Half-Blood. He says there's nothing worse than doing this.”

Percy chuckled. “Go on.”

“Sorry, what's so funny about this? My father thinks I'm a living disappointment. My father who, may I remind you, is the King of the Gods. I feel like crap, Percy.” Jason's heart ached at the sound of his own words. They felt like spears in his stomach, and he surely knew what he was talking about.

“I'm not laughing 'cause it's funny. I'm laughing 'cause you're taking those words seriously. It's like... Zeus woke up this morning and decided to pretend he had children.” Percy sat up, his hair a complete mess. “You believe the words of someone who's never been able to be coherent in his damn life. Well, immortal life.”

Jason frowned with suspect. Was Percy trying to shit on his father, or was he genuinely interested in comforting him? “He's still my father. And you're the one talking. You haven't met yours for ages, now all of a sudden he's the greatest god ever existed.”

“Have I ever said Poseidon is the greatest god ever existed?”

“You act like he is.”

Percy distractedly ruffled his own hair. “It's not my fault if he redeemed himself. He's a good father to me.”

“Gosh, Percy, are you here to make me feel worse?” Jason stood up, opening his arms to accompany the question. “I have the crappiest father ever, and you're here to remind me that?!”

Percy smirked. “ _Nico di Angelo_ has the crappiest father ever, not you. You see? There's a positive side to everything. I'm here to show you.”

“Speaking of which. He's also disappointed because I'm close friend with a son of Hades _and_ one of Poseidon.”

“No fucking way.” Percy began giggling, standing up himself and trying to hide the fact that he was disturbed by their height difference. “You mean you consider me a _close_ friend?! That is new to me.”

Jason rolled his eyes, directing himself towards the door and opening it for Percy. “Thanks for the chat which didn't absolutely help me. Now, may you do me the courtesy to get the fuck out?”

Percy licked his lips in amusement. He found that whole thing entertaining. “Sure thing. I've gotta meet your other close friend, Nico. We're a great trio, aren't we?”

“Nico di Angelo hates you. Get. Out.”

“He loves me.”

“He _loved_ you. Now he hates you. Percy?” Jason pointed at the door with his head. “I said _out_.”

Percy walked past Jason, finally stepping outside on the deck. When he turned around to face him, his eyes were sparkling. “You know? I still need to define a plan, but I think I've got an idea. See you later.”

Jason began worrying at the sight of Percy Jackson whistling a song to himself and directing towards the dining hall.

He hated Percy's ideas.

** **

That evening, Jason was staring at the ceiling of his cabin. He hadn't seen the light of the sun for a whole day, worrying Chiron more than it was necessary. So, when his mentor had Iris-messaged him from the Big House, he had felt slightly guilty. Insisting that _no, he wasn't planning to run away from Camp_ , had calmed the centaur a little bit.

Jason snorted heavily and stood up. He could totally use a bit of fresh air. The harpies weren't going to kill him for sitting on his deck at midnight, weren't they?

He really hoped so.

The surprise of seeing someone actually wandering around camp without being disturbed arrived unexpected when Jason stepped outside his cabin. Two black figures, a tall one and a short one, were walking apparently unnoticed towards him.

Jason frowned. Were those two holding pillows, or a sack of potatoes?

Then, as the two figures approached, Jason's head began aching. Oh, _hell_ no. He recognised those two; as pleased as he was to actually see Nico di Angelo after ages of silence, he absolutely didn't have any intention to deal with Percy Jackson _again_.

Not after the furious masturbation session of that afternoon.

Jason rolled his eyes and fought the urge to run back inside his cabin. Percy was already waving at him, fact which he couldn't ignore so flagrantly. Or maybe yes, if he just wasn't such a _good person_.

Percy's smile came to his sight almost immediately, and the two stopped walking right under Jason's sight on the deck.

Percy raised his head and winked at him. “Hello my fellow,” he patted on the pillow under his arm, “sleepover with your father's favourite people.”

Nico di Angelo blinked exactly one time.

“Are you inviting us inside?” Percy smiled widely.

“How did you manage not to be eaten alive by the harpies?” Jason asked, not even trying to hide his disappointment to have Percy Jackson standing in front of him and being extremely annoying.

Percy smirked in such a way that Jason regretted having asked him anything. “Do you really think that after years of saving this camp and sneaking outside without a permit, they care about what I do? They're resigned.”

“I get that feeling on a spiritual level,” Jason sighed tiredly. “Hey, Nico. Are you doing fine?”

Nico's eyes jerked towards him. “Can't complain.”

Percy snorted loudly in his direction. “ _You_ can't complain? That is really new to me. C'mon, let us inside, Sparky.”

Jason opened the door and theatrically welcomed them inside. “I can't wait to spend the night with you. If you really wanted to get my father pissed, you should have brought at least a hunter of Artemis.”

Nico glared at him so intensely that Jason had to swallow the lump formed in his throat. The son of Hades then leaned his sword against a wall and threw the pillow on the floor. When he sat on it, he glared at Jason once more.

Percy kicked the door closed, tossing his pillow right beside Nico's. “Sorry, your sister couldn't join us. And we run out of sisters.”

Nico frowned at him in shock without saying a word.

“... Don't look at me like _that_. I called Hazel, and she dumped us.” Percy raised his hands in defence.

Nico rolled his eyes.

Jason did the exact same thing. “Okay. So... are you here to get on my nerves or-”

Percy snapped his fingers towards Nico with a grin which was hiding _things_. “Get them, Ghost King.”

Nico snuck a hand under the pillow he was sitting on. When he withdrew it, he was holding a cask of beers.

Jason paled, pointing at him like a child who's seen a cute dog. “You were hiding _those_ under a pillow?! How the hell did you do that?!”

“Really? You're that stupid? I grabbed them from my cabin, Jason.” Nico looked at him unsympathetically.

“What?! You mean you... you can really do that through the shadows?” Jason sat on the floor in front of him, momentarily forgetting about Percy existing.

Nico smirked evilly. “A little trick I just learned. I could rob a bank if I wanted to.”

“The things I would do...” Jason sighed in awe. “This is the coolest power I've ever witnessed.”

Percy sat next to him on the carpet, giving his back to the giant statue of Zeus in the middle of the room. He was grinning in satisfaction. “Okay, I just invented a drinking game. Someone says what he would do with Nico's power, and if you agree... you drink.”

“It's a sort of twisted and morbid version of Never have I ever, but I like it!” Jason chuckled and clapped his hands. He was starting to enjoy that stupid sleepover. “Also... we need something stronger than beer. Nico?”

Nico nodded once, and with the same gesture he got the beers, he grabbed two bottles of rum. When he repeated the trick, there were three tiny glasses in his hand.

“... You had those in your cabin, too?"

Nico chuckled. “No. Liquor store in Cuba.”

“ _Gods_ if I love this power.” Jason shook his head with incredulity.

As Percy unscrewed the cap, he hummed appreciatively. “This smells good. The host starts,” he filled the glasses to the top.

“Right. If I had Nico's power... I'd pet animals in a zoo.” Jason smiled widely, just to meet Nico and Percy's confused expressions. “... What?”

“Really? You can basically do everything you've ever wanted and you pick petting animals? By the way...” Percy swallowed his drink in one gulp. He then looked at Nico. “You wouldn't?”

“Animals hate me. I'd lose an arm or something. So, no.” Nico shrugged. “Your turn.”

Percy smirked. “Now I'll show you how to play at this game. If I had Nico's power... I'd drive someone sexually insane just for the fun of it. Like, touching people in the middle of the night or stuff.”

Nico chuckled, swallowing his rum.

“ _What_?! That's the most disturbing thing you've ever said! And you say a shit ton of disturbing things, Percy.” Jason widened his eyes in shock, turning towards Nico. “And _you_ can actually do it! This is even more disturbing!”

“Nico! Your turn,” Percy elbowed Jason teasingly, still giggling for his reaction.

Nico cleared his throat pensively. “If I had- wait. I do have. Well, okay. I'd slap annoying people in the face.”

“You mean Clarisse La Rue?”

“Yeah, her too.”

The three friends drank their rum, smiling behind the glasses.

“Okay,” Jason filled the glasses once more while talking. He felt dizzy. “If I had Nico's power, I'd draw penises on Zeus' face. No, insults. No, I'd-”

“We got it,” Percy interrupted him, smirking to himself. “I'd do that, too.”

Nico shrugged, swallowing his drink distractedly. They were all starting to get drunk without noticing.

In fact, a couple of bottles and hours later, the atmosphere in the cabin was definitely less decent. Nico's head was resting on Percy's lap as they both giggled uncontrollably at the Gods knew what Jason had just said.

The game had not been forgotten, but the three had lost the sense of the rules on the way towards their tipsiness. They had basically begun saying random things and drinking directly from the bottles, just because they could.

“And then... she said I don't like her or shit, and she dumped me. If I had Nico's power I'd say _fuck you_ to her damn face!” Jason took a sip of rum from the bottle. “Jeez if I'd do it!”

Nico giggled, his eyes closed. Percy was stroking a hand in his hair distractedly. “You can do that without my powers, I suppose,” he said, smirking even wider when Percy began teasingly scratching his forehead. “Stoooop it!”

“Never. You're cute like a kitten... or a little kitten. Or a little panda. What's the cutest animal on Earth? I little rabbit?” Percy frowned in confusion, staring at the bottle in his hand and mumbling to himself.

“He's cute like a little Nico. Nico's already cute,” Jason pointed the second bottle at Percy. “Cute little Nico.”

“Do you have a boyfriend, cute little Nico?” Percy asked to the son of Hades, who was looking at him from above with dreamy eyes.

“Nooo... I don't. I dumped Will Solace.” Nico smirked, nodding in appreciation when his friends began clapping their hands at him. “Thanks. Thank you a lot.”

Jason sprawled on the carpet next to him, completely ignoring Zeus' face fiercely staring at them. He almost looked like he was judging them for being so damn drunk.

“Why did you dump him?” Percy asked.

Nico sighed, closing his eyes again and turning surprisingly serious. “I've never loved him. I used him.”

“I loved Annabeth. Like, really. Really loved Annabeth. But then something happened. I stopped loving Annabeth. I wanted someone different...” Percy tried to take a sip of rum, but noticed the bottle was empty. “Damn it.”

“If I had Nico's powers, I'd make you love me. So you could love someone and feel complete again,” the son of Hades said, jerking his head towards Percy and smiling at him.

“Nico, don't refer to yourself in third person. Also, that is not how your powers work.” Jason frowned, snuggling to Nico's side and burying his face under his armpit. “Not at all.”

Percy chuckled from above, staring at the both of them in amusement. His back was laying against Jason's bed. “You two are so nice. Very nice cute friends. Very sexy.”

The son of Hades frowned in a short instant of lucidity. As Percy and Jason giggled, telling jokes and being stupid in general, he realised in which situation he had put himself into. He was a drunk underaged boy. His head was resting on Percy Jackson's lap, a son of Poseidon who was absolutely gorgeous and terrifying at the same time. A son of the King of the Gods was hugging his waist and laughing against his chest, his mind completely lost.

How the hell had that happened?

Also, Percy had just called Jason and him very sexy. That was by far the weirdest thing ever said by a straight guy.

Nico swallowed hard, getting rid of Jason's arms around him and sitting up on the carpet. When he turned around, he met Percy's sad eyes.

“Why did you get up? I was cuddling you,” Percy said, looking genuinely disappointed.

“This is... it's late. I'm gonna sleep.”

Jason went serious, sitting up next to him. “You don't want to stay with us? We were having fun.”

Nico shook his head. “Yeah... but it's not that. We are super drunk and I feel like something inappropriate is going to happen.”

“Like what?” Percy cupped Nico's cheek with a hand, stroking it with his thumb tenderly. His eyes were telling him things Nico couldn't believe.

How did they get to that point?

“Like...” Nico's gaze lowered to Percy's lips, and a wave of heat crossed his whole body in an instant. “I feel horny as fuck. That's a problem.”

Jason giggled, resting his forehead on Nico's back and hugging him from behind. “How is it a problem? You think it's a problem for us?”

“Yeah. You think it's a problem?” Percy stroked Nico's cheek once more.

Nico's heartbeat accelerated. “Apparently not. But we're drunk. We shouldn't... even talk about it while we're drunk.”

“ _In vino veritas_ , Nico.” Jason kissed Nico's spine over the t-shirt.

“Drop this Latin shit. You're in Greek territory,” Percy protested, leaning a hand on Nico's hip and sneaking the other under said t-shirt.

Nico took a shallow breath and was just about to say something which could have brought Jason and Percy to sanity, but then Jason attached his lips to his neck. The only word Nico could manage was, “ _fuck_.”

Jason giggled. “Yeah. That's the intention.”

Percy laughed openly, and began pushing Nico down on the carpet. Nico didn't even register the dull sound of his head kindly bumping against the floor. He raised his arms when Percy tossed his shirt on the other side of the room, his eyes sparkling and his hands feverish on his body.

“Couldn't wait to do this,” Percy whispered to Nico's ear, who moaned instants later at the sensation of Jason teasingly biting his nipple.

Two of the most handsome boys were sprawled on a carpet with the intention to give him pleasure. How the hell was Nico supposed to explain it?

He decided not to give a single fuck. That was his moment; he certainly wasn't going to miss it.

With renewed motivation, Nico's fingers tangled into Jason's hair as the son of Jupiter kept kissing his chest and playing with his nipples. Percy was still busy leaving hickeys down his neck and collarbone, thing which Nico was pleased to let him doing.

When Percy sat up to get rid of his clothes, Jason's head jerked towards him. He didn't want to miss such a show.

“How long have you wanted this to happen, Sparky?” Percy seductively asked him, enjoying the view of Jason's wolf eyes staring at him as he stripped from his clothes.

“Too much.”

Percy smirked, but there wasn't amusement on his face. That smirk meant he was going to make them remember about that night. “You see... that was my idea.”

His hands slowly travelled to Nico's hips. When he began undoing his leather belt, Nico sighed heavily, his free hand flying to grab one of Percy's wrists while he undressed him with practice.

Feeling slightly cut out, Jason began taking his clothes off under Percy and Nico's quick glances. The dim light of Jason's lamp on the night-stand pointed right at his sculptured chest. Nico soon realised he couldn't look away.

“So...” Percy helped Nico sitting up. “How do you want this?”

Nico lost his mind at the sound of Percy's warm voice echoing in the room, making one of his wildest dreams come true. His hands immediately cupped the son of Poseidon's face, and he attached his lips to his fiercely.

Percy hummed appreciatively in the kiss, licking and sucking inside Nico's mouth like there was no tomorrow. Percy's tongue was delicious, sinuous and sweet against his. Percy Jackson was an excellent kisser, making one feel like the luckiest person on Earth just by the fact that he had decided to kiss you in the first place.

At the sight of their making out session, Jason's breath shortened. He joined them in their passionate moment, hugging Nico's chest and stroking his hands down until he reached his crotch. Nico's dick twitched at the sensation of Jason's warmth, and the boy had to moan when a hot hand finally wrapped around his neglected member.

The kiss broke, and Nico moaned openly as Jason pumped his length in his fist. As he threw his head back against his shoulder, the son of Jupiter smirked.

“Have you ever done something like this, cute little Nico?,” Percy whispered, getting closer to them and cupping Nico's ass.

At the accidental touch of Percy's hands against his body, Jason had to hold his breath.

Nico shook his head, his eyes shut and his forehead contracted in pure pleasure. Jason's hand around his cock was provoking a slicking sound which was beyond unequivocal.

“All right, then.”

Percy sucked one of his fingers and positioned his hand on Nico's ass again. When the tip of his finger began making its way inside of him, Jason's movement of his wrist slowed down to let Nico feel it all.

Nico's hands grabbed Percy's biceps, and his mouth widened in a broken moan of pleasure. He had done it to himself an unnumbered amount of times, but having someone else doing it for him was everything he had always desired.

At the sight of Nico enjoying himself, Percy chuckled lowly. His finger slid out of him just to give him the time to suck on another one. Nico moaned loudly when Percy resumed his fingering with renewed ardour.

Jason was still working on his length, and he just couldn't remember having ever felt such a pleasure in his whole life.

“Percy... let's lay him down.”

Jason's words made Percy startle. He had almost forgotten he was there.

“I think he's ready.”

Percy smiled mischievously at his friend knelt behind Nico's back, and they both helped Nico laying down on the carpet. Jason stood up, reaching his night-stand and grabbing a couple of condoms from the drawer.

He knelt down again, tossing one at Percy and throwing the other one on the floor absently. “I suppose Nico wants you to start this?”

Nico looked up at were Percy was towering over him. He nodded firmly, stretching an arm towards him and dragging the son of Poseidon down for another kiss.

Percy was very happy to accomplish Nico's silent request, and took advantage of that sweet distraction by kindly spreading his knees on the carpet. When their kiss broke, Percy and Nico locked their eyes together.

“Jason,” Percy murmured against Nico's lips, “come here. Help me wear the condom.”

They both smirked at each other as Jason opened the small package and reached him next to Nico. Percy momentarily let Nico look at them as he turned around, bringing Jason close to his face.

Jason's shaky breath met Percy's, and they kissed languidly. As their tongues battled against one another, the son of Jupiter managed to roll the condom down Percy's length, being really careful in stroking it more deliciously as he can. Percy moaned inside his mouth, tangling his fingers through the blond hair. He sharply separated them, making Jason slightly hiss, and then whispered something to his ear.

Jason's eyes quickly moved to Nico on the carpet, his dick still hard as rock, and then he smirked sinfully. Percy smirked back, making him sign to put into actions what he had just suggested him.

Nico leaned on his elbows, studying their movements and trying to understand what was going to happen. When Jason stood up and reached him from behind, he was just about to lay down again, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“No. Stay like this,” Jason said, moving to kneel next his head. “That's it.”

Nico hold his breath. At the realisation of what Jason wanted him to do with his dick, he felt Percy's hands on his knees, pushing them further apart. His head jerked towards him, and Percy positioned himself to take him.

As he lowered down over his body, their noses brushed against one other. Percy's lustful gaze was driving him insane. “C'mon, Nico... Jason's waiting.”

Nico lost a heartbeat. With his trembling hand, he kindly wrapped Jason's dick and gave it a stroke to test the waters.

Jason allowed himself a long, needy sigh which convinced Nico he was doing fine. He began massaging Jason's length with practice, setting the same pace he would set for himself.

But just then, when he was really getting into it, Nico involuntary squeezed Jason's dick in his fist as he felt the tip of Percy's cock making its way inside of him. “ _Shit_!”

“Nico,” Jason called him, and Nico resumed his work around his length.

Percy was pushing his cock inside of him kindly and cautiously, keeping an eye on Nico to catch the smallest sign of pain on his face. Nico wasn't really paying attention to Jason's dick, his concentration completely stolen by the sight of Percy's mouth widening in pleasure, his forehead contracting and his abs flexing in the effort of holding himself from thrusting all the way inside of him.

Sweat began forming between their bodies as their movements started following a steady pace. Nico was pumping Jason's dick at the same rhythm of Percy's thrusts, which were starting to get harder and faster.

“Percy!” Nico let go of Jason to wrap both his arms around Percy's shoulders, and threw his head back against the carpet.

Jason kindly stroked Nico's forehead with a hand, wiping the sweat away, and then guided his dick inside Nico's mouth.

Nico took it without any objection, turning his head towards Jason's crotch to make things easier.

Jason began openly thrusting his dick inside Nico's mouth and moaning obscenely, while Percy fucked him hard, now sure that Nico had gotten used to it and that he wasn't hurting him anymore.

The cabin was filled with their moans, pleas for more and the sound of Percy's hips slapping against Nico's body.

“Oh Gods, I'm so fucking close,” Percy moaned, staring down at where his dick kept sliding in and out Nico's hole. “You take it so good...”

Jason's pace lowered at Percy's words, and Nico licked all the way up to his dick until Jason distanced himself from him.

Nico looked at him in confusion just to forget about it seconds later. He moaned loudly in pure pleasure as Percy's movements speeded up, fucking him so perfectly that Nico couldn't handle it anymore.

His nails dug in Percy's shoulders and his back arched. Nico came hard between their bodies, spilling his seed against Percy's stomach for what seemed to be an uncountable amount of time.

Just when he was about to finally be able to breathe again, Nico choked a moan inside of Percy's mouth. The son of Poseidon was kissing him again, still thrusting his dick in and out of him. When he finally came, their kiss broke and Percy moaned louder than ever.

Their hips kept undulating against one another for a while, until Percy sighed heavily and pulled out. He sprawled next to Nico, getting rid of the condom and swallowing hard in the effort to catch his breath again.

He then cleared his throat with difficulty. “Jason, you still here?”

Jason, who had been watching at them and jerked off for the whole time, still on Nico's side, smiled mischievously. “Yeah. I was wondering if that was my turn or not.”

Nico startled. He had completely forgotten about his presence. When his head turned to look at him, there was a question into the son of Jupiter's eyes.

Nico went quiet for a few seconds. Then, he nodded.

Jason smiled in appreciation, wearing the unused condom which was laying on the carpet since a few minutes already. When he positioned himself to fuck Nico and finish what he had started inside his mouth, they smiled at each other.

Nico moaned loudly as Jason pushed inside of him. The son of Jupiter almost immediately started thrusting inside of him, realising he was already so close that it wasn't going to last much. Nico grabbed his hips and followed Jason's movements to make it the best he could for him, and just then he heard Percy chuckling next to them.

“That's more like it! You go, Grace.”

Jason moaned loudly, quickly turning towards him. “Shut the hell up. You'll be the next one to be fucked, then we'll see who'll laugh.”

Percy raised an eyebrow at him, smirking so shamelessly that Jason couldn't believe it. “Can't wait.”

The three chuckled at the same time, and Jason resumed his work between Nico's legs. It didn't take him long to come, as predicted. A few more thrusts after, Nico was kissing him through the descent from his orgasm.

As Jason laid next to him, in the end, a dense silence fell in the cabin.

Nico realised he was sprawled on a carpet, completely naked, between two gorgeous boys who had both just fucked him and with Zeus' giant face staring at them from above.

What _the hell_ had just happened?

“Well,” he broke the weird hush, “why don't I feel drunk anymore?”

“'Cause you sweated. A lot.”

Nico's head turned towards Percy. “Oh? That's how it works?”

Percy chuckled. “Let's put it that way.”

“Percy.”

“What?”

“Jason's snoring.”

Percy chuckled once more. “Damn, these men nowadays.”

** **

Someone was hitting Jason's head repeatedly, at a steady pace, and intending to hurt him as hell without actually killing him. He moaned in pain, resting his head against the table surface and praying the gods to put an end to that torture.

“Jason?”

Jason's head immediately jerked towards the source of that voice. “Who's _screaming_?!”

Piper chuckled. “Screaming? Jason, is this that I'm seeing a hangover?”

Jason grabbed his stomach. “Oh my Gods.”

“The group who's going on Olympus is waiting for you. You've been accompanying them for months.” Piper smiled, enjoying the view of Jason being about to puke at any moment. “Also, didn't you have to finish a discussion you started with Zeus?”

Jason's eyes widened.

Suddenly, the memories of his night with Percy and Nico crossed his brain in a flash.

 _Zeus was literally going to kill him_ , after that.

He stood up in hurry, trying to hide the fact that he was panicking. “Fucking hell!”

Piper frowned in confusion and looked at him as he run away to reach Half-Blood hill. “Have fun!,” she shouted.

** **

“I'm speechless. Believe me.”

Jason kept staring at his feet. He didn't know if he wanted to vomit or start crying. He was torn. “Yes, father.”

“Yes father, what?” Zeus crossed his arms, staring at his son from his throne with an eyebrow dangerously raised. There were just the two of them in the Hall of the Gods.

“Yes, I believe you.” Jason finally took the courage to look at him. “I'm sorry I'm a disappointment. I though that saving the world from Gaia's menace had been-”

“Jason. I'm the King of the Gods. And you humiliated me in front of everyone. You know what? It almost looks like you did it _on purpose_. We talked just yesterday, and look at what you did.”

Jason's jaw tensed. He was just about to answer when a tall, handsome man entered the Hall. Jason recognised him immediately: Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and a weird cap on his head.

Oh, _hell_ no. Jason wanted to bury himself alive.

“Brother, please. Can't you wear something more appropriate? We're on Olympus, not at the beach.” Zeus snorted in exasperation.

Poseidon approached them, hopping down a few stairs and reaching the long row of empty thrones, exception made for Zeus' one, of course. He was smirking in such a way that got on Jason's nerves.

Now he got things about his son.

“We're not at the beach? I didn't notice. My bad.” He didn't change clothes, anyway. “Um... who's this very blond, very tall, very nice boy?”

Zeus glared at his brother. “My son.”

“Mh. Very vague. Which one?”

“... The demigod one.” Zeus rolled his eyes.

“Ah! Jason. So _you_ are Jason.” Poseidon winked at him teasingly. “I know _everything_ about you.” He leaned against his brother's throne, crossing his arms on his chest casually.

“I've contacted our brother, already. He told me, and I quote,” the god took a paper note from an invisible pocket, “'I don't give a single shit about this, leave me the fuck alone. Xoxo, Hades'. What do _you_ have to say about this, Poseidon?”

Poseidon snorted loudly, trying to contain a chuckle. “That he's not very polite.”

“ _Poseidon_. You know what I'm talking about. I don't want my son to... _entertain_ such an affair with one of your kids or those infernal children Hades spread all over the world.”

“Hades has two demigod children. I don't think he _spread_ anything anywhere. I have one. They casually found themselves naked in the same room, what's the deal?” The god of the sea winked at Jason again, whose cheeks flushed in an instant.

“This is beyond inappropriate. You don't even _care_! It's dangerous, disgusting, completely-”

“Sorry, brother!” Poseidon raised his hands at Zeus in amusement, laughing without any shame. “Coming from you, this speech doesn't make any sense!”

“Excuse me?! Remember who you're talking to!”

“He fucked a son of Hades, so what? By the Gods, just drop it!”

“Your _son_ also fucked a son of Hades! Don't act like it has nothing to do with you!”

“... yeah, all right. That little, kinda goth-ish, kid is a bit promiscuous. But who are we to judge? Also, rumour has it Nico di Angelo is very nice.” Poseidon turned to look at Jason, nodding with complicity. “Isn't he?”

Jason shrugged. “Eh...”

Poseidon looked at Zeus again. “See? They're having fun. Stop peeping.”

Zeus calmly stood up, wiping his chiton distractedly and staring at his brother in the eyes. “This discussion doesn't end here. You saved him, for _now_.” He then glared at his soon, disappearing seconds later in a clear fog.

Jason took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders seconds later. “Thank you, Poseidon.”

Poseidon smirked mischievously. “Be careful, guys, mh? Also... may I suggest you don't have a threesome in a room with your father's giant statue? It was hard to ignore.”

Jason blushed. “Yeah. That's... nice advice. Thank you again.”

“Great. Have a nice afternoon.”

Poseidon winked at him one last time, leaving him alone in the Hall of the Gods. Jason looked at his back as he disappeared behind a mysterious door.

How much _he hated_ Percy's ideas.

** **

Jason reached the lava-wall late that afternoon. He had spent the rest of the day brooding over the conversation with his father. _Again_.

That was becoming a sort of weird habit.

When he reached the small crowd which had reunited in the audience – those were the survivors of the day, also known as the oldest demigods at camp – , he sat next to Nico di Angelo very casually.

On the wall, smirking very challengingly and giving a hell of a time to his opponent, Percy Jackson was making his way to the top a cutting blow after another.

Nico sighed calmly. “How was your day?”

Jason squinted. He had forgotten his glasses on the night-stand, but he still could notice Percy's satisfied grin as he punched an Ares kid in the stomach, sending him directly on the ground under them and winning the match. Everyone began shouting and clapping their hands.

“I've had better days.”

Nico smiled almost imperceptibly, clapping his hands. “Listen, when I stopped throwing up this morning, Percy and I actually talked.”

“Okay.”

“He says he's ready to get punched in the face by you. He'll let you do it, he said.” Jason snorted. “But also... he says he's interested in the both of us. If it makes any sense to you.” Nico raised his eyebrows, turning around to look at Jason in the eyes. “What do you think of this?”

Annabeth stood up a few metres from them, smiling to Piper and getting ready to spare against the winner on the wall.

“I have no idea, honestly. We... what we did was weird, but I can't stop thinking about it. Anyway. He will let me punch him, you said?” Jason asked mockingly.

Nico shrugged. “He said so.” He smiled at him. “Jason. I fancy the idea of the three of us, too. I mean... It'll be difficult. But why not? It's kinda intriguing and exciting.”

“This is the right time my father's gonna electrocute me to death. So, yes.” Jason took Nico's hand in his, hiding the gesture from anyone who could have seen them. “I love challenges.”

The audience roared in appreciation as Percy ceremoniously fell on ground, coughing and spitting sand from his mouth, massaging his head in pain.

A female voice echoed in the arena. “Watch out, Seaweed Brain!”

Some campers laughed in amusement, and Percy stood up, leaving his place to someone else who wanted to spare against Annabeth Chase. The match started again and he got rid of his armour. From the distance, he could see Nico and Jason chatting in isolation. He smirked, reaching them and covering them from the sun.

Nico raised his head to look at him, protecting his eyes from the rays of sun sneaking around Percy's figure. “Hey there. You finally lost a game.”

“I let her win.”

Jason quickly glanced at Nico, a smirk on his face. “Sure you did.”

Percy cleared his throat. “So. Did Nico tell you about-”

“I'm in. Yes. The three of us. I like it.” Jason smiled.

Percy smirked at him so dangerously that Jason regretted his decision almost immediately. “Great. Let's see if the sex works without alcohol. Shall we?”

Nico blushed. “All right.”

“Let's go.”

“You mean, like, now?! Let us have dinner at least!” Jason laughed. “For fuck's sake. What is wrong with your hormones?”

“You're the one talking!” Percy crossed his arms on his chest.

Just when Jason was about to answer, the sound of a horn echoed in the whole camp. The match on the lava-wall ended, and soon everyone began directing towards the dining hall.

Percy smiled as Nico and Jason stood up. He threw both his arms around their shoulders. “Actually, you've got a point. I'm hungry as hell. Do you think Chiron will let us eat at the same table?”

“No,” Jason and Nico answered at the same time. Jason chuckled seconds later.

“Okay, woah. Calm down. I already feel attacked by the two of you. It was just an innocent idea.”

“You and your damn ideas,” Jason murmured.

“Mh?,” Percy asked him in genuine confusion.

“Nothing. Let's eat.”

And then, as the sun began to set, the three exited the arena.


	2. Part 2

“What the _fuck_ , guys?!”

Jason frowned as Percy slammed the door of his cabin closed, looking murderous and slightly offended with his arms crossed on his chest.

“You're doing it without me _again_!”

Nico rolled his eyes, standing up from Jason's lap and directing himself to grab a Diet Coke from the mini-fridge. “Percy, by the Gods, what are you talking about?”

Jason chuckled. “It's not our fault you're so busy with training and stuff. You're famous and desired around Camp.”

“Fuck you. The both of you. I'm talking about the fact that you two keep having sex _without me_.” Percy's pout intensified.

“This is bullshit and you know it. Also, it's difficult to find a free moment for everyone. It's polyamory, not a contract. Chill.” Nico opened the can and took a sip.

“You did it just other night. I woke up to the sound of your moans, Nico.” Percy raised an eyebrow, challenging his boyfriend to debate those words. “And to the breadboard insistently hitting the wall. I thought there was an Earthquake.”

Jason snorted as he tried not to laugh. “You were sleeping! You had complained for three hours straight about how tired you were.”

Nico shrugged.

“ _Oh_. Oh, so that's how it is. You two are plotting to cut me out of this relationship,” Percy put his hands on his hips, though he couldn't avoid showing a tiny smirk. “I despise you.”

“You despise us?! Who is the person who had to explain to _Chiron_ about this situation, when he found Jason balls-deep inside of you in the stables?” Nico banged the can on the table next to him. “Mh? You don't answer?”

Jason snorted loudly again.

Percy looked like the kid who had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. “Well... that's another-”

“No. It's not. We're three people in a relationship. We love each other, we sometimes have sex all together, sometimes not. I won't tolerate another of these scoldings.” Nico pointed a finger at him. “Are we clear? All this was your idea.”

“Jesus Christ. I was joking!” Percy raised his hands in defence. “I jerked off several times at the memory of the two of you getting into it without me.” He winked.

Nico rolled his eyes in exasperation, grabbing his can violently. “You're a fucking dork.”

“I'm sure he knows,” Jason said, standing up to kiss Percy, who chuckled against his lips and threw his arms around his neck. “He just _loves_ to get on Nico's nerves, doesn't he?”, Jason added, basically purring at his boyfriend against his chest.

Percy licked inside his mouth, all the time smiling profusely, and nodded. When they separated, there was pure lust in his eyes. “Have you noticed how _sexy_ Nico is when he gets mad at me? He's not the same when he argues with you.”

Nico sighed, glaring at them unimpressed, as if they were not talking about him.

Jason chuckled. “That's 'cause you have a special ability to piss him off which grew through the years. I've met him just recently.”

Percy laughed, letting go of Jason and directing to the bathroom. “That's right. Neeks, fancy a bath? If you decide now, you get a special gift.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “That is to say?”

“Me, of course.” Percy turned to look at him from the bathroom. He winked again.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Absolutely not. Is it working?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Jason, get your ass in the bathroom. We're taking a bath.”

Jason smiled at him from the couch. “Very willingly.”

The only audible noises in the cabin, minutes later, were Nico's insults as Percy covered him with soap.

** **

Their relationship had started barely three weeks earlier. Everyone in Camp Half-Blood already knew about it. And they gossiped. _A lot_.

Percy couldn't really go anywhere without noticing people snickering at him, or smiling with pure mocking in their eyes. He was used to people who gossiped about him, 'cause ever since he had put foot in that Camp, he had been object of discussion. But the reason why everyone gossiped about him _now_ was slightly making him mad.

Jason had laughed of it, saying that campers were simply jealous about the fact that the three of them could have a threesome without any problem and at any moment. But Percy hadn't agreed with that. Not even Nico seemed to be bothered – the kid had already heard a lot of bullshit about himself, so he couldn't care less at the moment -; so Percy was a bit confused about why _he_ of all people was feeling concerned about gossips.

Until the day he finally got it.

The thing that bothered Percy the most was that everyone talked about _him_ , but not about _them_. He wasn't blind or stupid. People used to suddenly go quiet when he walked past the dining hall, weird silences fell as he got into the arena, even some of his closest friends seemed reluctant to talk to him.

Why wasn't all this happening to Nico or Jason? It was unfair, to say the least.

That was so wrong.

Percy felt hurt and disappointed, being the main reason why his enthusiasm had decreased considerably in the past days. He was trying to hide it in the best way he could, but obviously enough Jason and Nico were going to notice soon.

Refusing to get laid because he was feeling _tired_ – fact which wasn't even true - surely was unusual for him. Percy hadn't ever been really good at concealing his emotions.

“What is that got you all sulky and sad?”

Percy almost yelped, his train of thoughts brutally interrupted.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, smiling seconds later at Nico, who was sitting next to him against the headboard of Jason's bed.

It was a charming familiar scene for an outside observer. Nico was reading a book next to Percy, who was absently staring at the laptop on his lap. Jason sat with his legs crossed at both their feet on the mattress, his glasses about to fall at any moment as he checked some papers which he had organised on Percy and Nico's legs.

Everything about them looked so cute and lovely.

Nico closed the book, turning to face his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “You seem to be brooding over something. Constantly. Your laptop suspended four minutes ago and you didn't even notice. So, what is it?”

Jason snorted, quickly glancing at them and smirking instants later as he resumed his work on the papers.

Percy's cheeks darkened as he pressed a random key on his keyboard. A screen-saver of the sea bed appeared almost immediately. “I'm not. It's my natural look. People say I got it from my father.”

“Sure. Spit it. What are you worried about?” Nico casually threw the book away, and the thing hit one of Jason's papers.

“Hey!”, the son of Jupiter threw it once more on the floor.

What an unlucky destiny for an innocent book.

“It's nothing. I'm just-”

“Really _tired_ , really _sleepy_ , really _about to die_. We've heard this yesterday, already. And the day before.” Nico crossed his arms. “Percy, do I have to grab my sword? Do you seriously want to fight me?”

Percy frowned in slight terror. “No.”

“I thought so. C'mon. What is it?” Nico's expression softened in the sweetest way. “You're regretting having started all this with Jason and I?”

Jason's head jerked towards them in worry. “I did not argue with my father for you to dump me three weeks later. Have I made myself clear?”

Percy huffed a relieved chuckle. Thank to the Gods, he still had those two dorks to comfort him. “Clear. It's just that... people are weird around me. I don't know what the hell is going on. I feel depressed, that is it.”

Nico's eyes darkened. “Who is weird around you? I'm going to stab them all. Just tell me _who_.”

Percy ruffled Nico's hair with affection. That kid looked cute even when he threatened to kill someone. “People... I don't know precisely, okay? It's everybody. And... well, even some of the Seven. How weird is that? They are all quiet and embarrassed when I try to interact.”

Jason's eyes quickly jerked towards Nico's. The two exchanged a worried expression.

“... What?” Percy stiffened against the headboard. Some of Jason's papers fell from the bed.

Jason huffed, adjusting his glasses. “It's nothing. I'm sure they're gonna stop as soon as a new gossip will spread around Camp. Don't sweat it.”

“You two are not very convincing.”

Jason chuckled, throwing all the documents on the floor to make his way towards Percy. They both smirked as the son of Jupiter managed to wrap his arms around his neck, straddling him with ease. “I've got an idea to get your mind out of it...”, he whispered in Percy's ear.

“Diversions...” Percy mumbled.

Jason kissed him, starting to slowly rubbing his crotch against his. Percy chuckled in the kiss, a firm grip on the blond's hips.

Nico's eyebrows furrowed. “Where's my book?”

Percy got aroused almost immediately. He dragged Jason down with him on the mattress, flipping them around and positioning himself between Jason's legs as they both grinned at each other. As Jason moaned at the realisation that Percy's dick was now hard against him, Percy pulled his hair and attacked his neck with satisfaction.

“Like what you feel?”, he teasingly asked him in a whisper.

In response, Jason's legs tightened around Percy's hips as he attached their lips together once more. His fingers tangled into Percy's dark hair and he massaged his scalp with practice, eliciting sweet and delicious sounds from Percy's mouth.

Nico jumped off the bed with a frown, looking around the room. “I'm getting nervous. Where the hell is that book?!”

Percy and Jason's kiss broke with a wet sound.

“Nico? Would you mind shutting the fuck up and join us?” Jason asked as the boy over him licked his neck and removed his shirt, throwing it directly towards the son of Hades.

Nico grabbed it promptly, raising an eyebrow. “You seem to be doing fine.”

Percy snorted, sitting up between Jason's legs and turning to face Nico. “I am sad. Jason is helping. Come here and help me, too.”

Nico rolled his eyes and got rid of his black t-shirt seconds later. He reached them on the mattress on all fours. As Jason grabbed his arm to drag him towards his face, Percy chuckled and resumed his work on Jason's neck.

Jason and Nico started shamelessly making out, giving Percy the time to get rid of his own clothes. Nico had almost completely sprawled against the blond, his ass being groped by Jason's big hands in the meanwhile. Percy chuckled at the sight, removing them seconds later to untie Nico's pants from behind.

Nico didn't even seem to notice someone was struggling to undress him.

Percy kindly caressed Nico's hair, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. Nico sighed at the warmth of Percy's chest against his back. “Ghost boy... straddle Jason.”

The son of Hades chuckled at the realisation of what Percy's idea was, and did how he was told. Jason smirked at him and dragged him down again for another kiss while Percy reached the night-stand with a hand.

“You two can keep going. I'm not even here.” Percy snickered, unwrapping the condom he had just grabbed from the drawer and wearing it with a moan.

His hands took a firm grip on Nico's hips as he positioned himself to take him. He chuckled again when he noticed that Nico had pulled Jason's dick out of his underwear to pump it in his fist, all the while still kissing him.

Eventually, their lips had to separate to let Nico gasp as Percy pushed inside of him with a studied thrust. Nico's free hand reached behind him grab Percy's ass.

“Fuck,” he huffed, feeling Percy's warm breath on his neck as he started thrusting.

Jason was surely enjoying the view, his dick being squeezed rhythmically in Nico's fist. He smiled mischievously as his boyfriends' pace steadied. It was celestial to stare at them while being cosily sprawled on the mattress.

Trying not to take his eyes off of the scene, Jason's left arm stretched above him to reach the same drawer Percy had pulled the condom out from. He grabbed one for himself and unwrapped it.

Percy was now fucking Nico frantically, his mouth widened in a silent moan of intense pleasure as his hands kept Nico's hips at place. Nico groaned low in his throat, falling on his hands on each side of Jason's head, so that he was now on all four over the blond.

Jason seemed to be satisfied of that.

“Percy,” he called, “my turn.”

Percy's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to give him an answer without moaning in the meanwhile. Nico looked totally gone, his eyes squeezed shut as he moaned shamelessly against Jason's face. “Can't you just wait?”

Jason chuckled mischievously, wearing the condom. “No. C'mon...”

Percy kept thrusting inside Nico for a few seconds, leaving red marks on the boy's hips for the strong grip of his hands. When he finally stilled, he struggled to pull out and swallowed hard. “It's all yours.”

“Amazing...” Jason whispered, stroking Nico's sides with affection and guiding him to sit on his length. Percy aligned the blond's dick against Nico's hole from behind.

Nico moaned, arching his back against Percy, who promptly wrapped his arms around him to stroke his chest and support him. In fact, Jason had started thrusting up his ass without warning him.

“Kiss me,” Nico whispered with his head resting on Percy's shoulder.

Percy was glad to accomplish, turning Nico's head towards him with a hand and pressing their lips together, kissing him slowly and languidly. When their mouths separated, Percy smirked knowingly. “I've got an idea.”

Jason's hips stopped thrusting inside Nico, pulling out of him and making him moan. “Your ideas...”, he began, “I don't like them.”

Percy chuckled lowly. “You'll like this one... Nico, love, move forward.” He placed his hands on Jason's, over Nico's hips.

Nico did how he was told, crawling on Jason's body and letting Percy get closer. When the son of Poseidon aligned his dick to his entrance, Jason chuckled. “Oh, okay. Now I get it.”

Percy chuckled, falling on the blond's length in one slow motion. Jason and him moaned seconds later at the same time, as Percy stretched his arms behind him to lean his palms on Jason's knees. “Holy Hera,” he puffed.

Nico squeezed Percy's dick, which was stroking against his lower back, and then slid backwards as he felt it penetrating him once more. Percy had to moan again.

Their movements were messy at the beginning, not following a real rhythm, until they eventually found a good balance. As Percy mercilessly slammed against Nico, whose hands were on Jason's chest, Jason fucked Percy with studied movements of his hips.

“Right there!,” Percy shouted, leaving Nico wondering who he was talking to. Then he got it as Jason's thrusts became more frantic under his spread legs, making Percy gripping at his sides strongly.

“I'll come,” Percy huffed against Nico's neck. “Fucking _hell_ , I'm coming!”

Percy's back arched as he threw his head back, stilling against Nico and letting Jason thrust his dick in and out of him while he came inside the son of Hades, and the condom. Nico moaned just at the thought of it.

“Oh my Gods,” Percy breathed heavily, pulling out of Nico and getting rid of the condom. He then sprawled on the bed, Jason's feet a few inches far from him.

He vaguely caught sight of a quick movement next to him, and a moan coming from Nico as Jason rolled them over on the mattress and started fucking him again. Percy couldn't exactly see them from where he was, but he could definitely feel Nico's knee slamming against his thigh from time to time, as Jason thrust inside of him on the other side of the bed.

“ _Aah_ , Jason,” Nico screamed, eliciting an amused chuckle from Jason instants later. “That was rough!”

“I like it rough,” Jason moaned in response, chuckling once more.

“I, _shit_ , I know! But I don't have Percy's abs. I'm too thin for this, Jesus Christ!” Nico huffed as Jason chuckled even louder.

Percy snorted in amusement, leaning on his elbows and finally glancing at his boyfriends getting into it at his feet. Jason was kneeling between Nico's legs, the boy basically sitting on his lap as he grabbed his hips and thrust inside of him hard. Nico's shoulders were barely touching the blanket while he struggled to follow Jason's movements.

Percy chuckled. “You're gonna break him in half. Just stop it.”

Jason rolled his eyes, finally lowering his pace and letting Nico rest his back on the mattress.

“Thank the Gods,” Nico murmured, failing miserably in hiding the little smirk curving his lips.

Jason laid over Nico in a more comfortable position, and they started fucking again. Nico threw his head back and moaned loudly, dragging the blond down by his neck for a kiss.

Percy sighed heavily, feeling like he could have fallen asleep at any second. He let himself collapse on the bed again, closing his eyes and using Jason and Nico's moans, as well as the mattress rocking insistently under him, as a sweet lullaby.

** **

Percy drank a whole bottle of water after sword fighting that afternoon. He exhaled heavily and wiped his mouth with his wrist, throwing the empty bottle at Grover, who was napping next to him with his back against a tree.

The satyr vaguely noticed the object, grabbing it seconds later. His eyes still closed, he began eating it with a dumb smile.

Percy chuckled, stretching his back and arms with his sword still in his right hand. “Grover?”

The satyr was chewing the delicious plastic bottle, apparently unaware of Percy calling him.

“ _Grover_ ,” Percy approached him, teasingly kicking his arm.

The satyr sniffed, now obviously pretending Percy wasn't there.

Percy smirked with amusement, drawing his sword in the air, twirling it exactly two times and planting it directly in the ground between Grover's legs.

Grover bleated in terror, widening his eyes and legs and slamming his back against the trunk. “Percy, I want _kids_ someday!”

“You shouldn't ignore me, then.” Percy chuckled, grabbing the sword and observing the tip of his blade. He blew on a clump of fur and then turned the sword into a pen.

Grover swallowed hard. “What's up?”

“I need to ask you something.” Percy sat on the grass next to him. A bird was singing over their heads. “Are you aware of the fact that the whole Camp is avoiding me? You have any idea of why?”

Grover paled a bit. “N-no. Why should they? Absolutely.”

Percy bent his head, fixing his piercing sea-green eyes on his best friend. “I'll give you five seconds to reconsider your answer.”

The satyr bleated. “I wouldn't _ever_ lie to you. Please, don't evirate me.”

The son of Poseidon sighed, his shoulders falling against the tree. He looked sad. “Okay. I just feel like everybody is judging me for my, um, relationship status. Are they disgusted or something? I don't want to hurt Jason and Nico by constantly talking to them about this.”

“Hey, buddy,” Grover chuckled, teasingly punching Percy's arm. “We're envious of that. What are you talking about?”

Percy frowned. “Really? But... whenever I try to get into a conversation, say anything to anybody, it's like they run away from me. They don't want to talk to me. I don't understand why this is happening to me, and not to Jason or Nico.”

Grover shrugged, though he looked slightly embarrassed, fact which Percy surely noticed. “I don't really know. Maybe you're being paranoid.”

As the satyr turned around to smile at his friend, he met Percy's brooding eyes. His smile died instantly. “You know what? I've gotta meet Juniper.”

“ _Grover_ -”

The satyr jumped on his feet. “See you at dinner!”

“Grover!” Percy shouted with exasperation as his best friend basically run towards the opposite direction.

Much to his surprise, Percy had to wipe a tear away.

** **

Percy yawned widely, stretching under the blankets and noticing that his boyfriends weren't in bed with him. He sat up on the mattress, wondering where the both of them could be. As he stood up to grab his shirt from the floor, his eyes glimpsed a movement from the window. Maybe Jason and Nico were outside, on the deck.

With a warm smile, he slammed the door open, confirming his doubt. They were there, having a coffee.

“I wouldn't tell him that-” Nico's head jerked towards him. He had been waving his hands in the air, fact which demonstrated they had been talking about something serious.

Percy frowned in worry. “Good morning... what is going on? Are you fine?”

Nico forcedly smiled at him, grabbing the cup of coffee he had leaned on the small deck table. “Nothing. Have you slept well? You were talking in your sleep.”

“Amazingly.” Percy cut it, frowning even harder and feeling slightly disappointed without any reason in particular. “Guys, what were you talking about?”

Jason chuckled, approaching him and stroking his cheek fondly. “Hey! Relax. What is up to you? I thought-”

“I seriously cannot believe it.” Percy grabbed Jason's hand from his cheek and unkindly pushed him away. “ _You_ are doing it, too. The two of you. Now I'm seriously pissed off. Tell me _what_?”

Nico snorted with incredulity. “Tell _you_ what? How do you know we were talking about you?”

“Oh, well, let me think... maybe 'cause you suddenly stopped talking as soon as you noticed I was here?” Percy put his hands on his hips. “Do have I the black plague?!”

“Percy. Calm down. You're over-reacting.” Nico warned him, taking a sip of his coffee without taking his eyes off the son of Poseidon.

Jason huffed a brief laugh. “Perce, seriously. You're making things up. Also... happy birthday! You wanna do something special today? Want a birthday hug?” He widened his arms towards Percy, a warm smile on his face.

Percy gasped to himself at the realisation of what day it was. That had distracted him a bit, but his thoughts soon returned at its place. “No, _thank you very much._ ”

He turned around, slamming the door closed behind him and leaving Jason and Nico on the deck with widened eyes.

** **

Percy spent his birthday on his own at the beach. He had lost count of how many times he had sighed to himself in sadness. Truth to be told, he had always been a troubled kid, being made fun of by everyone and left alone for his whole childhood. When he had come to Camp Half-Blood, he had thought that was his family.

Why was he being treated differently? Was he seriously making things up? Percy wasn't the kind of person who brooded over things more than necessary. But this, this was really giving him a hard time. Especially considering the fact that even Jason and Nico were apparently hiding something from him.

What was going on? Was it something he had said? Were people seriously upset because of their relationship? Demigods didn't get scandalised by those kinds of things, honestly. They weren't that prudish, after all. They were children of the gods; that was enough to make things clear.

Maybe he had to put an end to that story. He had sort of started it, so it was up to him to finish it.

Percy rubbed his eyes with desperation. He couldn't be seriously thinking that. Just thinking about breaking up with Jason and Nico sounded horrible enough to let tears come up to his eyes.

No. That definitely wasn't a solution to his problems.

His eyes were locked on the sea. The water was calm and bright blue, almost calling him to have a swim. Percy was tempted, but he also realised he had been at the beach for the whole day. He had skipped lunch. He wasn't surely going to sort things out by staying all by himself.

“I'd really like to talk about what's going on in your mind, my son.”

Percy basically jumped standing at the sound of a manly voice behind him, a hand on his chest for the surprise. “By the Gods!”

“Yes?”

Percy sighed, holding himself from rolling his eyes. “I meant... hi, father.”

Poseidon smiled brightly in the orange light of the sunset. “It's beautiful. Isn't it?”

Percy turned around, taking another glimpse at the sea he had been staring at for the whole day. “Yes.”

“A naiad told me you've been on your own for the whole day.”

Percy snorted, looking at the god again. “So you're doing what, keeping an eye on me?” He had meant it as a joke, surely not thinking his father could have had the time to look after his son.

“Constantly,” Poseidon answered, to Percy's surprise. “Where are your lovely boyfriends? I sure had a laugh when Zeus shouted at me about them.”

Percy's cheeks flushed so intensely that he felt like catching fire. “Um... I got mad at them and that's why I am here now. Avoiding them because I am stupid.”

Poseidon frowned in confusion, approaching his son and letting the water hit his feet. “You're a lot of things, but not stupid. If I were you, I'd talk to Chiron about everyone's weird behaviour. It's useless to get mad at the world, believe me. Ask Nico di Angelo about this.”

Percy's head jerked towards him. “You know a lot of things.”

Poseidon smirked, stepping in the water until it reached his waist. “You look surprised.”

“I am surprised.”

The god chuckled. “Talk to Chiron.”

“Are you staying?” Percy asked with hope, trying to convince his father to talk to him a bit more. The man was slowly disappearing into the water.

“I'm sorry, I can't. But we'll see very soon. Oh, and... Happy birthday, Percy.” He smiled at him, pointing at Percy's right pocket with a hand.

When Poseidon finally disappeared in the sea, leaving Percy speechless on the sand, the demigod felt something weighting in the pocket he had pointed at.

Percy slid a hand inside it and grabbed a little shell. It was blue, and had a tiny hole in it. He smiled for the simplicity of that present, sliding the shell into his necklace.

Then, he took a deep breath, deciding that having a chat with Chiron couldn't be such a bad idea.

** **

The Big House was silent and in complete darkness when Percy opened the door. He took a look around him in worry, feeling the slight wind of the evening running from an open window to another. The curtains were calmly swinging at its passage.

Percy tensed. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't there no one to be seen? Chiron was supposed to be there at that time of the evening. It was the weekend, meaning that he hadn't to attend Camp activities until dinner.

Where was Chiron?

But honestly, where was _everyone_? He hadn't seen a soul around Camp, while walking towards the Big House.

Percy started to feel upset. As his instincts always struck, his hand slid in his pocket to grab Riptide. He drew his sword in front of him, taking a deep breath and trying to catch a movement in the darkness of the room.

Suddenly, all the lights turned on at the same time. Percy gasped in terror as everyone jumped from behind couches, tables, the stairs, the corridor.

“ _SURPRISE_!”

Everyone shouted in pure joy, laughing and smiling at him with festive hats on their heads.

“ _Shit_!”, Percy yelled.

Nico was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, a bright pink witch hat on his head and an unsympathetic look on his face. “Surprise, bitch.”

Some people laughed at him as Percy slightly began noticing that the whole living room was decorated for a birthday party. On the ping-pong table towered a huge pile of presents; more presents than Percy had ever seen in his life. A dumb smile started forming on his dumb face.

“No fucking way!” Percy exclaimed, widening his mouth in shock.

Grover cleared his throat from the back of the room. “Buddy? Could you put that thing away? You're scaring me.”

Annabeth chuckled, elbowing the satyr from the couch.

Percy's head jerked towards his friends with a smirk. He turned his sword into a pen and hid it in his pocket again. “This is... a surprise birthday party?! For me?!”

“As I said,” Nico started, “surprise, _bitch_.”

Percy frowned. “Wait. Weren't you all mad at me or something?” He pointed at all the people in the room, sincere concern crossing his face.

Jason reached him, chuckling. He was wearing a yellow fairy cap, handing him a blue one. “They were avoiding you to organise this party and in fear to reveal you about it, you dumbass. Wear this.”

Percy grabbed the blue fairy hat. There was a writing on it: ' _I'm_ _dumbass'_. He started chuckling uncontrollably. “You don't hate me?! Also, why is everyone wearing a fairy or a witch or... wait, is that an _elf cap_?”

“Leo fucked up with the purchasing.” Jason shrugged.

Leo's cheeks flushed red. “Sorry. I thought it was a theme party.”

Percy smiled once more, and a cheerful music started playing in the room. Everyone began filling their glasses and eating pizza as Percy stood there watching them, feeling a huge relief crossing his whole body.

Had he seriously thought those people could be disgusted of him? Those people who were his family, his whole world? Percy couldn't believe his stupidity.

He really was a dumbass.

“Are you not gonna wear that cap? You can't eat or drink if you don't. We have rules.” Percy turned around to look at Nico, who looked beyond ridiculous with that bright pink hat on his head. “Also, I'm not letting anyone get away with this. We're all in this shit together.”

Percy wore his cap with happiness. “As always.”

Jason wrapped his hands around his waist from behind, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder and kissing his neck fondly. “I'm giving you that hug you refused this morning.”

Percy raised his gaze at Nico, remembering he was feeling guilty about that. “I apologise to the both of you for being dumb. I love you.”

Nico smirked knowingly, raising a hand to Percy's necklace. “Nice shell.”

“Yeah... I don't know if it's just ornamental or if it has special powers or something. It's a shell.”

Jason chuckled, sending vibrations along Percy's spine. “It's blue.”

“Yeah. It's a blue shell.” Percy stated with a nod.

Nico grabbed Percy's hands, dragging both Jason and him towards the buffet. “Okay. Now that we've made sure you know the name of colours, let's eat something.”

Percy laughed loudly as Jason and Nico began filling their dishes. Some friends came to him to wish him a happy birthday from time to time, so he had lost count of how many people he had hugged at the moment.

As he hugged Leo, thanking him for the _marvellous_ caps he had ordered from the Amazons, he looked at his boyfriends again.

The two were chatting by the table with various pasta salads on – surely Nico's idea – and laughing at each other as Nico forced Jason to try every receipt.

They were ridiculously magnificent to look at.

Percy took a deep breath, feeling more happy than he had ever felt, and reached them with a bright smile.

 

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a second part to try the smut again lol. It didn't turn out as I wanted, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably need God in my life.  
> Let me know if you liked it *-*
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
